Sept principes fondamentaux
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Au premier abord, la Varia est une bande de tueurs sanguinaires sans foi, ni loi, ni éducation. C'est totalement faux. La vie mouvementée de l'équipe d'assassins est régie par des principes de base, des lignes de conduite. Sept règles d'or, en fait ...
1. Intro

**Sept principes fondamentaux**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur : **Chika, merci (quand même) à Psykokwak-sama de sa bêta-lecture !  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le manga original sont la propriété de Akira Amano. Même ça, vous le saviez pas, bande d'abrutis ? *Perd le peu de lecteurs qu'elle a*  
**Rating : **T  
**Présence de XS ! Obligé dans une fic varieuse !**

**Ouais, bah ... **A la base j'avais écrit les sept histoires ensembles, je comptais en faire un **one-shot**, mais ça me semblait un peu massif, alors je les ai séparées en **sept drabbles** très courts.  
On peut les lire** séparément**, mais elles sont tout de même** liées** entre elles. En ce que concerne le contexte, j'ai rajouté des **petites précisions** à la fin de chaque histoire.

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

**Sommaire :**

**Règle n°1 : COLÈRE  
Règle n°2 : JALOUSIE  
Règle n°3 : AVARICE  
Règle n°4 : PARESSE  
Règle n°5 : GOURMANDISE  
Règle n°6 : LUXURE  
Règle n°7 : ORGUEIL  
**

* * *

(PS**, **au cas où il existerait des courageux(se) pour lire mes divagations ... Ca faisait un peu longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, alors voilà des petits machins sur la Varia, je me suis beaucoup amusée à les écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et puis ... Hein ? Ma fic 4851 ? Je ... J'y travaille ! *Va se cacher*)**  
**


	2. Règle I

**Règle n°1 : COLÈRE**

- Ushishishi~

Dans un cadre qu'on pourrait qualifier de "normal", ce genre de son paraitrait étrange, voire effrayant, mais comme beaucoup de choses chez la Varia étaient étranges ou effrayantes – Ces choses incluant Belphegor lui-même –, ce rire sadique passait totalement inaperçu. Mais pas pour Mammon, qui flairait qu'une connerie énorme se préparait sous son nez, et que cette connerie aboutirait à une engueulade, qui aboutirait à une intervention du boss, qui aboutirait à un carnage, qui aboutirait à des dépenses futiles, pour les frais médicaux de Squalo par exemple, ou les réparations des murs cassés. On pouvait éviter toutes ces choses déplaisantes avec de simples paroles.

- Bel, non.

Le sourire aussi large que malicieux du génie s'affaissa, son plan était foutu en l'air. Il posa le pot de colle liquide qu'il portait entre ses mains, et se demanda de quelle façon l'arcobaleno avait découvert ses intentions. Sûrement ses super pouvoirs d'illusionniste.

- Je sais que les cheveux de Squalo sont parfait pour laisser libre court à ton imagination d'enfant surdoué psychologiquement instable qui n'arrive pas à canaliser son énergie. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.  
- Bah pourquoi ? demanda Bel, perdu, en vérifiant la date de péremption sur le pot de colle  
- VOI JE T'EMMERDE !

La voix qu'ils connaissaient tant venait du bureau de leur chef, deux étages au dessus, à l'autre bout du bâtiment, et pourtant ils n'avaient aucune peine à l'entendre. Mammon fit signe à Bel d'écouter. En même temps, on n'entendait que ça dans tout le manoir …

- VA TROUVER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE POUR … AÏE ! CONNARD CA FAIT MA- AÏE !

Plusieurs bruits de lutte suivirent. Enfin, ce pas vraiment "lutte", parce que c'était plus une seule personne tabassant une autre que deux personnes se battant. C'est alors que Levi apparut, un plateau de petits gâteaux dans les mains.

- Dîtes, je comptais apporter ça à Xanxus-sama, mais on dirait que …  
- Je te dirais d'attendre, sauf si tu ne tiens pas spécialement à la vie, lui conseilla Mammon  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi ils s'engueulent ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut pas faire, Squalo ?

Un silence gêné suivit la question innocente de Bel, à laquelle d'ailleurs personne ne répondit. Puis, il regardèrent le second hiérarchique de la Varia descendre les escaliers en boitant de manière prononcée, grognant, plusieurs bosses sur le crâne, meurtri, son uniforme débraillé et en charpie ensanglanté à certains endroit. Ses habits étaient tellement abimés que lorsqu'il se retourna pour emprunter un couloir, sa chemise déjà à demi ouverte et aux boutons arrachés tomba, définitivement morte, dévoilant son dos à la peau pâle, autrefois lisse et sans défauts, mais strié de curieuses marques rouge vif. Il la remit précipitamment avant d'aboyer à Mammon "Je SAIS, faudra rembourser ça !", les joues rouges pour d'obscures raisons et de s'en aller.

- Eh, Mammon, mais pourquoi, hein ? Et pourquoi il a des marques de fouet dans le dos ? Et pourquoi …  
- Des affaires d'adultes, je suppose. Je suppose également que le boss est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, et je te conseillerais de ne pas trop le chauffer, lui ou Squalo. Mais ce n'est qu'une pure impression.

Bel regarda naïvement Mammon à travers sa frange. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le varia de la brune arrivait à ses conclusions si brillantes.

* * *

Non, Bel n'est pas retardé, cette histoire se passe quand il était plus petit, qu'il venait d'intégrer la Varia, si je ne me suis pas trompée sur la chronologie du manga. Enfin, si, il est retardé, mais là n'est pas la question.

**Moi :** Duck ... Dis, le truc de la chemise qui tombe littéralement en pièces, c'est réaliste ?  
**Psykokwak-sama :** Mais oui, t'inquiètes.  
**Moi :** Euh ... T'es sûre ?  
**Psykokwak-sama : **Tout est bon pour le fanservice.

A suivre !


	3. Règle II

**Règle n°2 : JALOUSIE**

Cependant, Belphegor n'était pas satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait obtenu. Oui, quand on assassine ses parents alors qu'on a à peine atteint la préadolescence, on a pas forcement eu l'occasion de discuter des abeilles, des oiseaux, des fleurs ou de sadomasochisme avec eux. S'il avait envie de faire cracher la réponse à Mammon, il lui faudrait débourser de l'argent. La meilleure solution serait d'essayer de demander directement à Squalo, et se préparer à courir.  
Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, car c'était là que le second de Xanxus passait le plus clair de son temps.

- Hé, je … Non, rien.

Assis sur un lit, Squalo, du moins ce qu'il en restait, le regardait d'un air mauvais. De toute évidence, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter des choses de la vie. Par contre, il y avait quelqu'un ici qui était toujours prêt à jouer le rôle d'un mère compréhensive, et encore plus si c'était pour parler de _ce_ genre de choses de la vie …

- Ma~ ma~ ! Mon pauvre petit Squa-chan ! Le boss t'as bien amoché, cette fois ! On va guérir toutes ces bobos !  
- Lussuria, bordel …  
- Oh, vous avez vraiment fait des folies ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement en arrachant les lambeaux d'uniforme de Squa-chan sans ménagement, contemplant toutes ses blessures. Raconte ça à Mama !  
- Mais putain ! Pas devant les gosses ! s'emporta l'autre en désignant Belphegor de sa main valide

Ca ressemblait vraiment aux scènes de ménages, ou familiales que Lussuria appréciait tant. Bel observait. Peut-être qu'il apprendrait plus de choses qu'avec Mammon.

- Mais je suis tout de même très triste que vous ayez fait ça sans moi, geignit Lussuria en se jetant sur son "fils aîné"pour le serrer dans ses bras. Luss-nee-chan est jalouse !

Si Squalo avait été en possession de ses moyens, il l'aurait buté. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait encore besoin de soins de Luss-nee-chan, et sa condition physique l'empêchant de se défaire de l'étreinte malsaine.  
C'est alors qu'une balle passa tout près de l'épéiste, qui se débattait dans les bras du nécrophile, entre leurs deux visages. Bel se retourna vivement, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de leur boss, visiblement pas très gai. (Pardon.)

- La leçon de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffit, déchet ?

Belphegor aurait bien voulu poser sa question, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le moment.

- Oh, Bossu-chan ! C'est juste pour jouer ! Je sais bien que c'est _ton_ Squa-chan, tiens, vas-y reprends-le !  
- Tch, qui en voudrait de toutes façons ?  
- C'est trop mignon, Xan-chan fait son tsundere !  
- Je ne suis pas …  
- VOI ! J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire ?

Alors qu'un simple "Non."aurait suffit, Xanxus lui assena un coup violent et traîna par les cheveux ses restes sanguinolents hors de la pièce, sûrement jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Bel se tenait prudemment à l'écart, regardant Squalo se faire tabasser. Lussuria, un peu envieux, s'attendrissait sur le côté "tsundere"du boss. Un peu plus loin, Levi, qui avait tout espionné depuis le début, chialait sa race, carrément jaloux.

* * *

Se passe directement après le précédant drabble. Encore à suivre.


	4. Règle III

**Règle n°3 : AVARICE**

Finalement, Luss-nee-san avait expliqué les choses de la vie au jeune prince. Malheureusement pour le boxeur, il avait du se limiter à la théorie, les couteaux de Bel l'ayant vite dissuader de passer à la pratique. Ce dernier était désormais en train d'emmerder Mammon et avait laissé nos deux sadomasochistes tranquilles pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi … Moi ? haleta Squalo, les mains menottées dans le dos, les yeux bandés, ses cheveux collés sur sa peau en sueur

Oui, il y a de quoi se poser la question. Et quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait frapper, il osa un "Peut-être que tu peux me détacher maintenant ?"

- C'est une bonne question, déchet. Un jour, j'y prendrai le temps de réfléchir, lui répondit Xanxus avec toute la sincérité du monde en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit  
- Sans déconner, continua le pauvre uke en essayant de dégager son visage du bandeau, Au lieu de t'acharner sur moi, tu pourrais pas violer une gonzesse dans une rue sombre ? Ou te payer une pute ?

Le boss de la Varia se retourna vivement. Ouais, il n'avait jamais vu les choses ainsi … Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce déchet sans valeur ? Peut-être bien que Lussuria avait raison et que … Non, il n'était pas un tsundere, et Lussuria n'avait pas raison. Un oreiller qui volait particulièrement vite atterrit dans la figure de Squalo, qui avait réussi à dégager son visage de son bandeau. Ca ne suffisait pas à apaiser l'irritation de Xanxus, qui gardait tout de même un large sourire, renversant brusquement son second sur le dos, puis se positionnant au dessus-de lui en disant :

- Tu vois, comme dirait l'autre radin, je peux pas me permettre de me payer une —autre— pute —que toi—, questions finances, ce mois-ci, c'est pas trop ça … Le budget "Alcool"a _légèrement _empiété sur le reste …

Et merde. Superbi aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule. Encore.

* * *

Muuu~~ Toujours à suivre~


	5. Règle IV

**Règle n°4 : PARESSE**

Mais bon, on sait bien que malgré tout, Squalo aime bien ça. Je crois. Et puis, il se rétablit vite. Sûrement parce qu'il a l'habitude. Il avait intérêt à se rétablir vite, aussi. Selon Mammon, si on ne déduisait pas de son salaire les jours où il était hors-service, on gaspillerait des fortunes, et puis Lussuria proposait de payer les frais de soins médicaux en nature.**  
**C'est pourquoi, à peine quelque jours après son viol- … son tendre moment tout à fait consenti qu'il avait passé avec son supérieur, il sortit de sa chambre entièrement rétabli, frais, et en pleine forme, puis il descendit les escaliers en tanguant, en appuyant une compresse sur son crâne, faisant attention à ne pas tomber des marches car son champ de vision était réduit à cause de son oeil au beurre noir, pour finalement arriver dans le salon dans lequel les abru- les membres de la Varia se réunissaient les rares jours où ils travaillaient.

- VOI ! Bande de moules, vous avez assez glandé, aujourd'hui on s'entraîne !

… Silence. Pas de protestations ? Pas d'insultes ? Pas d'engueulades ? C'était bien trop beau. Squalo finit de descendre les escaliers, et ouvrit du mieux qu'il put ses yeux, afin de voir ce qu'il se tramait en bas. Bel était allongé sur un canapé, parfaitement immobile, silencieux, mais son sourire en disait beaucoup. Mammon était assis sur les genoux de Bel, impassible. Lussuria était lui aussi allongé sur un canapé, un masque de beauté sur le visage, deux tranches de concombre sur les paupières, pour changer des lunettes de soleil, son vernis à ongle en train de sécher. Gola Mosca était debout derrière le canapé de Bel, débranché, son compartiment à carburant (comprenez "Humains livrés en pâture à un robot d'extermination") vide, donc inutilisable. C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

- C'est une grève, précisa Bel, comme si il avait deviné la question de Squalo

Manquait plus que ça. Une grève … En plus, ces trois-là pouvaient fermer leurs gueules, si il y avait une personne en droit de se plaindre, c'était bien lui. Mammon prit la parole.

- Nos conditions de travail sont déplorables. Sans compter notre salaire de misère.  
- Mais … C'est _toi _qui t'occupes des salaires ! s'écria l'épéiste, qui avait l'impression de nager en plein délire  
- Calme-toi Squa-chan. Tu peux toujours nous rejoindre, tu veux ?  
- Ushishishi~ Je préfèrerais qu'il veuille pas, comme ça quand le boss saura, ce sera _Squa-chan_ qui prendra tout.

Ouais, il aurait une bonne raison de les rejoindre, c'était ça le pire. Entre le harcèlement sexuel de Xanxus, le harcèlement sexuel de Lussuria, le harcèlement tout court de Bel, le salaire merdique … Il secoua la tête, se reprenant. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Xanxus était très certainement … pas spécialement enthousiaste à propos d'un grève de ses subordonnés, et il valait mieux être du côté du boss. Squalo n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Bel avait raison.

- Au fait … Il est où Levi ?

Comme une réponse à la question du varia de la pluie, un hurlement retentit, provenant de la chambre froide de Lussuria.

- Il avait qu'à pas faire le con et vouloir bosser. Dans quelques heures, il servira enfin à quelque chose, hein Luss ?

Le mentionné gloussa et topa dans la main tendue du prince hilare. La patience de Squalo allait bientôt atteindre ses limites.

- Donc, vous n'allez pas travailler ?  
- Non. (Tout le monde)  
- J'ai débranché et vidé Gola Mosca et coupé l'électricité partout, à part dans la chambre froide de Lussuria. (Bel)  
- J'ai fait opposition sur tout les chéquiers et cartes bancaires au boss, et à toi. Le fric liquide est très bien caché. Il suffit que j'envoie un simple message à une connaissance à moi pour que t'aies le fisc au cul. Bonne chance. (Mammon)  
- J'espère que tu sais cuisiner, nettoyer, chanter des berceuses à Xan-chan, faire la vaisselle, laver et repasser le linge. (Lussuria)  
- PUTAIN, SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ ! (Levi)  
- … (Gola Mosca)

Gola Mosca prononça la parole de trop. Retenant ses "Voi"à grand peine, Squalo fit demi-tour et alla trouver la personne qui réussirait à mettre au travail cette bande de déchets. Il déglutit avant de frapper à la porte prudemment, sachant qu'il était en train de prendre de gros risques. Le tout était de ne pas se faire latter.  
La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur, même si la chambre de Xanxus conviendrait probablement plus au tournage d'un porno … Enfin, passons … Quoiqu'il en soit, à peine le grincement sinistre eut retentit, Xanxus, qui n'était même pas encore tiré de son sommeil profond, pointa sur son bien-aimé bras droit … Une bouteille vide. Apparemment, il l'avait confondu avec son arme. Même s'il n'était pas très vif à cet instant, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de mettre sa main sur son X-gun du premier coup, vu que celui-ci était perdu en milieu d'une multitude de bouteilles qui avaient contenu de l'alcool il y avait à peine 24 heures. Et alcoolo avec ça.  
Xanxus avait la tête dans le cul, conclusion : Squalo pouvait lui parler en augmentant ses maigres chances de survie d'un billionième. Un pas de géant dans leur vie de couple. En regardant son chef, un des mafieux les plus respectés, endormi comme un gros bébé avec une bouteille de vodka en guise de doudou, il se sentit plus confiant. Et puis, de toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à craindre ? Il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, d'un ton fier et assuré, et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait qu'à aller se faire foutre.

- VOI, XANXUS ! Les autres saloperies ont décidé de … Euh bah … Ils font grève … Je crois … Enfin … Mais en fait, c'est bon rendors toi, je … Et merci de vous intéresser à notre produit …

Des sueurs froides descendaient le long du dos de Squalo alors que la main de Xanxus tâtonnait à côté de lui pour cherche son arme et que son oeil entrouvert lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

- Il veulent pas travailler ? demanda le brun d'une voix trop douce

- Bah … Non …

C'était comme si il prononçait ses dernières paroles. Quelle éloquence, quelle poésie pour ce moment fort et tragique.

- Et moi aussi j'ai envie de rien foutre de la journée.

Superbi Squalo. Bretteur émérite. A vécu dans la fierté et la dignité. Est mort d'une façon des plus connes qu'il soit.

- Quoique … continua Xanxus en se levant … Je veux peut-être bien foutre quelque chose …

Quelques minutes plus tard, en bas, trois déchets et un robot faisaient valoir leurs droits sociaux en glandant dans le salon. A l'étage, on entendait un lit grincer, et des gémissements. Au sous-sol, Levi aussi criait, mais pour d'autres raison.

- Alors finalement ? S'enquit Mammon  
- Ushishishi~ On dirait que ces deux-là aussi prennent du bon temps au lieu de bosser !  
- Ce n'est pas très sérieux, les enfants, les réprimanda Lussuria en achevant sa manucure tout en riant  
- …, conclut Gola Mosca

Une fois de plus, Squalo se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin.

* * *

Hm, je crois bien que c'est celui-là mon préféré parmi les sept ! J'avais plus d'inspiration que d'habitude. Encore à suivre~


	6. Règle V

**Règle n°5 : GOURMANDISE**

- Ushishishi~ … Cinq points. Tiens le compte Mammon.  
- T'inquiètes, je fais que ça.  
- C'est bien, Bel-chan !

Un couteau lancé de manière plutôt habile avait tranché un morceau de viande que Lussuria, maintenant en train de s'extasier, avait lancé en l'air, avant de se figer dans l'assiette que Xanxus avait levée devant lui, au niveau de sa poitrine à la manière d'un bouclier d'un geste désinvolte et peu concerné, sans même regarder devant lui.

- Et maintenant que tu t'es amusé, Xan-chan, tu vas manger ?  
- J'ai. Pas. Faim.

Il détourna le regard avec une expression d'insatisfaction. Mammon aurait bien voulu se désoler à propos du prix de la viande, et des caprices de leur chef qui commençaient à leur coûter cher. Mais Mammon ne voulait pas mourir si jeune.

- VOI, QUI A FAIT CA ?

Un couteau à viande était planté à un cheveu de l'épaule de Squalo, dans le dossier de la chaise et y avait accroché un morceau de carotte.

- À ton avis, Ducon ? demanda Levi en désignant un blond à rayure du doigt  
- Shishishi~  
- Quinze points, ajouta Mammon  
- Vous êtes morts !

Un coup d'épée rapide et précis partit, tranchant finement … Le rôti que Lussuria avait placé en face de Belphegor.

- Merci, Squa-chan ! Mais la prochaine fois, essaie de faire des morceaux plus gros.

Squalo s'apprêtait à se jeter sur ses coéquipiers, en hurlant et en se roulant sur la table en bois laqué, mais un verre de vin volant qui percuta sa tête se mit en travers de ses plans.

- Cent points.  
- Je crois que Boss-chan a battu Bel-chan ! Et maintenant, est-ce que tu vas manger le bon dîner que maman t'a préparé ?  
- Non.  
- Mais par quelle façon il faut te faire manger, à la fin ? s'impatienta le varia du soleil

Xanxus lança un regard plus que suggestif à Squalo, accompagné d'un demi-sourire. Celui-ci rougit avant de baisser le visage et de manger sa purée. Toute la viande avait servi à l'amusement de Bel.  
Xanxus boudait. Bel jouait avec la bouffe. Lussuria essayait de faire manger son Xan-chan. Gola Mosca faisait la vaisselle et Levi l'essuyait.  
Quand il s'agissait des repas de la Varia, on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire "Manger pour vivre", parce qu'on risquait sa vie à chaque bouchée …

* * *

Yay~~ ! Courage, encore et toujours à suivre !


	7. Règle VI

**Règle n°6 : LUXURE**

C'était un tôt matin, et le printemps était en avance. Un soleil matinal, chaud, rond, jaune, qui faisait de la lumière se levait vers le haut, dans le ciel bleu. Et vice et versa. Les oiseaux pépiaient, les fleurs fleurissaient, les violettes violaient, et Chika prête serment de ne plus essayer de faire de la poésie. De toutes façons, en gros, il faisait beau, chaud, les oiseaux s'accouplaient et rien ni personne ne pouvait briser cette harmonie et cette douceur … (*)

- VOIIII ! REVIENS ICI, SALOPERIE !  
- Shishishi~ C'est dur de courir sans pantalon ?

Un bébé illusionniste faisait un peu de comptabilité, nullement étonné par la situation, perché sur la tête du prince qui courrait pour échapper au varia de la pluie, qui était en caleçon et en chemise, un pantalon à la main. Cependant, ce n'était pas son pantalon d'uniforme habituel, un petit malin s'était amusé à le remplacer par un autre, à motifs de cowboys et d'indiens.

- C'est le boss qui va être content, constata Mammon en faisant apparaître une calculatrice  
- Content de quoi ? De voir Squalo à demi à poil ? Ou de voir qu'il aime bien les indiens ?

Ils avaient à présent semé leur poursuivant, et s'étaient retrouvés près de Lussuria.

- Quel rapport entre Xan-chan et les indiens ?  
-Bah, ses espèces de plumes dans ses cheveux. Et les qu … les qu … les queues de raton-laveur …

Mammon toussota.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas bien, Bel-chan ! A quoi tu pensais lorsque tu as volé le pantalon de Squa-chan, enfin ?

Vous pensez à la même chose que moi, là, pas vrai ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on peut répondre à une question pareille … Heureusement que Mammon avait réponse à tout.

- C'est l'âge aussi … Si ça se trouve, c'est complètement inconscient. Ses hormones le travaillent, au petit.  
- Ushishishi~ Regardez qui parle de petit. T'es jaloux, ou quoi ?  
- Oh, Levi-chan ! Ca va ?

La varia de l'orage marchait lentement, le regard vide, traînant autour de lui un aura de désespoir. Il passa droit devant le groupe, qui l'observa sans rien faire.

- Ouais passons, enchaîna Bel qui s'en foutait royalement. On mange quoi ce midi ?

Lussuria commença à énoncer le menu, mais Mammon regardait au loin. Comment se faisait-il que Squalo ne les ait pas encore tués ?

Un petit peu plus loin, Levi avait continué sa marche funèbre. Il avait la légère impression d'être mal-aimé … Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un impression, pas vrai ? Il faisait toujours de son mieux pourtant, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, alors pourquoi son boss adoré ne semblait pas l'apprécier ? Il se sentait terriblement seul. L' "amour" (ou parlons plutôt de choses comme perversité ou débauche) avait l'air d'être omniprésent dans la manoir de la Varia ces derniers temps (disons plutôt : plus que d'habitude). Lussuria avait du squatter le congélateur de la cuisine parce que sa chambre froide était pleine. En parlant de cuisine, il avait vu Gola Mosca faire du charme au grille-pain. Il avait cru entendre Bel taquiner Mammon à propos de ses tentacules, entre autres, et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils en reparleraient quand il aura réussi à lever la malédiction des arcobaleno et que le prince serait plus âgé. C'était peut-être le printemps qui leur faisait cet effet. Et puis il était vachement en avances cette année si c'était le cas, on n'était que le 13 mars … Hé … Le 13 mars ? Ca lui faisait penser, il y avait bien deux autres personnes qui …

- VOOOI ! Mais pas ici, putain !  
- Ta gueule, y'a personne. Et puis le jardin c'est pas si terrible. Imagine la forêt : Y'a des fourmis et de la mousse qui gratte.  
- J'ai bien je droit de choisir, _rien qu'aujourd'hui_ ! Et ce serait pas trop demander de faire ça à l'intérieur, merde !

Squalo pouvait toujours invoquer l'excuse de son anniversaire pour faire une demande à Xanxus, dommage pour lui que ce jour-là tombe dans la période où les hormones de animaux sont déchaînées. 'Fin bon, Xanxus, aussi … Pauvre Levi, tout seul dans cet atmosphère si … romantique.

* * *

(*) Rassurez-vous, ceci est une parodie de poésie. Je suis pas nulle à ce point. Enfin, si, mais bon.  
J'ai emprunté quelques phrases et expressions à Ero-Pikachu pour celui-là, espérons qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte ! =w='  
Et OUI, j'aime le Mammon/Bel (Bel/Mammon ?), je le préfère que Bel/Fran. Je préfère aussi le Rasiel/Bel au Bel/Fran, et je sens que je vais me faire détester.

C'est pas fini, encore à suivre~~~ Tenez le coup !


	8. Règle VII

**Règle n°7 : ORGUEIL**

**"**T'es bruyant, déchet." "VOOIIII !" "BAM !" et "CRASH !" furent les derniers sons qu'entendit cette pauvre bouteille de whisky avant de passer par la fenêtre. Et le seul discours, les seuls mots d'adieu auquel elle eut droit furent "Ushishishi" et "Il serait temps d'arrêter de gaspiller. Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein.".  
Donc, telle se présentait la situation. Au lieu de se briser sur le crâne de Squalo, feu la bouteille décida de défier son destin avec l'énergie du désespoir et de lui rebondir dessus avant de passer par la fenêtre. Tandis que Squalo se massait de crâne en pestant, Xanxus avait déjà anticipé son nouveau plan ayant pour objectif de pourrir la vie de son second.

- Cela dit, Mammon a raison. Ce serait mal de gaspiller. Déchet, tu vas dehors pour ramasser la bouteille.  
- Voi, mais t'es con ou quoi ? On est à l'étage, elle doit s'être cassée !  
- Y'a de l'herbe dehors. Et puis elle a rebondi sur ta tête. Y'a rien de plus dur que ta tête.  
- Si, s'écria l'épéiste, sans réfléchir à ses propos, juste pour ne pas avoir à aller dehors pour chercher cette saloperie de bouteille.

Il y eut un gros vide plein de gêne. Lussuria et Xanxus arboraient de véritables sourires de pervers. Squalo se passa la main sur la figure, il n'y avait rien à en tirer, si l'enfoiré de boss disait d'aller chercher, il avait intérêt à aller chercher, sinon le soir même, il aurait la preuve qu'il existait quelque chose de plus dur que sa tête.

- Oh, il pleut commenta Levi en fermant la fenêtre

Oui, il pleuvait. Fort. Très fort. Ce matin, Squalo s'était longuement lavé, soigné, brossé et lissé les cheveux, il s'était racheté une chemise neuve et guérissait tout juste d'une grippe. En plus, fait non négligeable, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se tremper et de revenir comme un clébard mouillé, tout ça pour un caprice absurde. La bouteille était encore aux trois quarts pleins avant sa mort, elle avait coûté très cher, et il y avait une infime possibilité qu'elle soit en vie. Il avait l'impression que Mammon et Xanxus allaient se mettre à pleurer en se roulant par terre si il n'allait pas la récupérer.

- Et pourquoi moi ? Lussuria, vas-y.  
- Maiiiieuh … Mes cheveux ! Et mon vernis à ongle ! Et mon maquillage … T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Squa-chan !

Squa-chan renonça à convaincre le boxeur, il voulait s'épargner le spectacle d'un Lussuria gêné et pleurnichant.

- Bel ?  
- Je suis un prince. Les princes ont trop de dignité pour faire ce genre de trucs.

Évidemment.

- Mammon ?  
- Tu sais bien que j'ai pour principe de ne rien faire gratuitement. Je parierais que t'es dans la misère en ce moment, la couleur de ta nouvelle chemise est affreuse.

Il y avait bien toujours une personne prête à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir la satisfaction du boss. Celui-là ne pourrait pas refuser.

- Levi ?  
- Je ne m'occupe pas des basses besognes, je les laisses au larbin —toi—. Je n'accomplis que les tâches nécessitant ma rare qualification et pouvant rendre Xanxus-sama fier de moi. N'est-ce pas, Xanxus-sama ?  
- Va me chercher autre chose à boire, déchet.  
- Bien, Xanxus-sama.

Vous savez ce qu'on dit, la machine est le meilleur ami de l'homme.

- Gola Mosca, fais ça pour moi, s'il-te-plait. T'as pas de fierté à préserver, toi ! Ca peut pas te gêner de faire des trucs ça, toi ! Sois sympa …

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à supplier un stupide tas de métal. Mais bon, lui au moins ferait le travail correctement. Les deux écrans constituants ses "yeux"se mirent à clignoter et des lettres commencèrent à apparaître, affichant un message qui déroulait, qui voici :

- Mec, je suis un robot, je peux pas sortir sous la flotte. Et d'un point de vue technique, je ne ressens rien, et je n'ai pas de libre arbitre — enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à présent, alors c'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, hors de question de me mouiller pour toi, bonne chance.

Et voilà que le robot développait une conscience, manquait plus que ça … Il n'avait pas pu faire ça tout seul, si Squalo retrouvait un jour le petit malin qui avait trafiqué le Mosca, il lui ferait payer son humiliation. Plus loin, Spanner éternua sur son écran.  
Il n'avait absolument pas envie de sortir sous la pluie. Il avait déjà traversé des situations six mille neuf cent vingt sept fois plus difficiles, pourtant. Il n'osa pas demander à Xanxus, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir la réponse. C'était LE Xanxus, le chef de la Varia, le fils du Neuvième, il n'irait donc pas récupérer une bouteille dans la jardin, et puis, quelle idée aussi de balancer de l'alcool par la fenêtre, aussi, bande d'imbéciles ?

- Mais c'est TOI qui l'a balancée cette putain de bouteille ! avait hurlé inconsciemment Squalo, en pleine dispute mentale avec son supérieur

Et, car les autres le regardaient bizarrement, et que personne ne semblait disposé à aller faire le sale travail à sa place pour une fois. L'épéiste contint ses cris de rage et courut sous la pluie, chercha pendant un certain de temps cette putain de bouteille sous le regard amusé de Bel qui observait tout depuis la fenêtre, puis revint, trempé, les cheveux foutus, la chemise foutue, la fierté foutue et était certain de se réveiller avec la crève le lendemain.

- J'en ai plus envie, avait décrété Xanxus devant la bouteille, revenue d'entre les trépassés

Le plus marrant dans l'histoire, c'est que le membre de la Varia qui devait mettre son orgueil de côté le plus souvent était Superbi Squalo.

**

* * *

**

**FIN !** Et ils vécurent ... comme d'habitude et eurent beaucoup d'emmerde.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !**  
**


End file.
